Overleg gebruiker:Wild Whiphid
Overlegpagina Wild Whiphid Archief: Pagina 1 RE:Aanpssingen Bedankt voor de opmerking. Ik wist niet dat jullie het zo deden. En die andere pagina's wou ik al nomieren voor verwijdering maar ik zag geen verwijder sjabloon. Is die er wel? Is wel handig en anders maak ik er wel even een. Wouter15 jun 11, 2011 16:47 (UTC) Welkom Is er geen sjabloon zoals ? Of bestaat er zo'n sjabloon maar dan onder een andere naam? Wouter15 jun 19, 2011 14:59 (UTC) *Jawel, dat bestaat, je moet anders eens zoeken waar het staat :) --Sompeetalay jun 19, 2011 16:28 (UTC) Sjabloom Wat moet je doen als er staat kringloop in sjablomen geconstateerd bij een nieuwe infobox en hoe kan je zorgen dat het werkt?Anubis 1996 jun 27, 2011 07:34 (UTC) Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, needs your help! Hello Wild Whiphid! I am C-3PO, an admin of the German Star Wars wiki Jedipedia and the programmer of HotCat, our bot to update the interwiki links. Three months ago, our founder and webmaster wanted to give up our independence and moved to Wikia. All the other users and admins were against this move and we therefore decided to create our own wiki at www.jedipedia.net. Unfortunately, Wikia did not care that there now is an inactive wiki on Wikia and have changed all the German interwiki links to the Wikia version. We contacted Wookieepedia and they support our independence. After a unanimous discussion they created the template Interlang which gives them free choice over their interwiki partners. In the meantime, many other Star Wars wikis have also changed their interwiki links back to Jedipedia.net. However, since we want all Star Wars fans from all over the world to connect, we thought it would be best if all the other Star Wars wiki would have the same interwiki links as well. I already talked to Sompeetalay and supports linking to us but he wanted to leave the technical things to you. I have already created the template Interlang and used HotCat to automatically update your articles to the new format but there are two more pages in the MediaWiki namespace that only an admin can edit: * MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change the appearance of the template (see here for the code to copy & paste). * MediaWiki:Monobook.js to make the template behave like interwiki links on the Monobook skin (see here for the code to copy & paste). Could you please update both pages to the new format so the design of the interwiki links looks a little bit nicer? Also, I noticed that you protected some of your pages against vandalism and unfortunately HotCat could not update the interwiki links on these pages. Would it be possible for you to either a) change the protection status to autoconfirmed, b) give HotCat temporary admin rights so it can update these pages, or c) update these pages manually? We appreciate any help and are looking forward to hearing from you. May the Force be with you and have a nice weekend, C-3P0 sep 2, 2011 21:03 (UTC) * Done and I've already seen that it works!--Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 4, 2011 19:22 (UTC) *Thank you very much for supporting us and for the fast response! Now that you updated the MediaWiki files, the design looks perfect. By the way, I don't know if you missed it, but it would be great if you could manually update the interwiki links on the page George Lucas since it is protected and HotCat can't update it. Have a nice day, C-3P0 sep 4, 2011 21:36 (UTC) Adding GA and CA support for Interlang template Hello Wild Whiphid! Nearly one month is over, and the Interlang template is working perfectly. Yesterday, Wookieepedia updated the Interlang template so that we can not only mark Featured Articles in other languages as such, but also Good and Comprehensive Articles. Languages with such an article are displayed with a small icon in the interwiki section. Unfortunately, in your wiki you still have the old version which only displays Featured Articles. For the better connection of all Star Wars wikis, all wikis should have the same Interlang template. Therefore, I wanted to ask you if you support adding the Good/Comprehensive Article support and if you could please update the following two MediaWiki files: *In MediaWiki:Common.css, add at the bottom of the file: /* Link FAs in other languages */ #p-lang li.FA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/1/10/InterwikiFA.png"); } #p-lang li.GA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/df/InterwikiGA.png"); } #p-lang li.CA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/InterwikiCA.png"); } *In MediaWiki:Wikia.css, add at the bottom of the file: #p-lang li.GA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/df/InterwikiGA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } #p-lang li.CA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/InterwikiCA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } After you have done that, I will update the Interlang template and (possibly) run the HotCat bot to automatically add the Good/Comprehensive Article icons on all pages where needed. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 okt 1, 2011 21:12 (UTC) *Thank you very much for updating the MediaWiki files, Wild Whiphid! I have now added GA/CA support for the Interlang template but it may take some more time until all icons are being shown. Have a nice day, C-3P0 okt 2, 2011 11:30 (UTC) Eric Walker Beste Whiphid, Zinsopbouw had u misschien gelijk in maar dit waren geen onwaarheden. Op de site van: Eric Walker staat dat zijn naam als Mace eerder was dan Mace Windu. En op de andere links die ik er bij zette als bron heeft hij zelf gezegt dat Mace nog leeft. Mvg. Bartjhe * Het feit dat Eric dat zelf beweert zegt niet dat het zo is. Er is geen enkele officiele bron die zijn mening ondersteunt. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) okt 3, 2011 16:13 (UTC) ** Websites van acteurs uit 'Star Wars' zijn geen officiële bronnen. Officiële websites zijn enkel sites die officieel deel uitmaken van Lucasfilm of die een officiële licentie hebben van Lucasfilm Licensing (LEGO, Hasbro, DK Publishing enzovoorts). --Sompeetalay okt 3, 2011 17:50 (UTC) ** Als jullie dat zo vinden dat laat ik het hier bij, het is alleen dat ik een Mace Towani fan ben en graag thumb|left|Macealle informatie die er te vinden valt over hem openbaar gemaakt word. Maar goed bedankt voor de uitleg, Met Vriendelijke Groeten Bartjhe. *** Wij vinden dat niet alleen, dat is nu eenmaal zo. Daar kunnen wij ook niet aan doen. Iedereen kan informatie op zijn website plaatsen. Alle extra informatie kan met een duidelijk 'hoe en waarom' worden geplaatst in het daarvoor voorziene Achter de Schermen. In artikels zelf is er alleen plaats voor officiële informatie. Dus informatie die enkel wordt ondersteund door Lucasfilm of een onderdeel daarvan. Lees best eens het artikel Fanon vs Canon. --Sompeetalay okt 4, 2011 13:54 (UTC) RE:Tussenkoppen Zelf is deze verandering mij nog niet opgevallen. Maar ik ben het met je eens dat het er niet bepaald geweldig uitziet op korte pagina's. Zou je een berichtje naar kunnen sturen erover? Zij weten waarschijnlijk wel CSS verandering er nodig is. Mark (talk) jan 15, 2012 15:13 (UTC) sorry Och sorry voor dat. Ik ben net nieuw dus... wel ik zal erop letten. general grievous220 RE:Sjablonen Heb je een voorbeeld van een van deze sjablonen? Recent is er een MediaWiki update geweest waardoor bepaalde tabellen met zekere styling, zoals "align=right" niet meer werken. Deze update ligt bij de onderliggende MediaWiki software en niet bij Wikia. Mogelijke fixes hiervoor kun je hier vinden. Mark (talk) 18 jul 2012 20:31 (UTC) * Bijvoorbeeld: Sjabloon:Voertuig --Sompeetalay (overleg) 19 jul 2012 11:53 (UTC) :Dat ziet er niet goed uit, en dit probleem ligt zeker niet bij de wiki. Ik heb het probleem gemeld bij Wikia, en er wordt hard aan gewerkt om het te fixen. Mark (talk) 19 jul 2012 16:45 (UTC) *Yep, ik heb ook eens gemaild en ze gaan er naar kijken. In elk geval positief dat men het niet zomaar laat gebeuren! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 19 jul 2012 18:37 (UTC) ::Het probleem is vanmorgen opgelost. Excuses voor het lange wachten. We waren onder de indruk dat het probleem verholpen was, omdat op de Poolse wiki's, die hetzelfde probleem hadden, alle sjablonen weer werkten, maar dit was niet het geval. Excuses voor het ongemak. Mark (talk) 25 jul 2012 01:37 (UTC) *Bedankt voor alle moeite! Die enkele dagen zijn helemaal niet erg. Zolang het maar opgelost geraakt :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 25 jul 2012 14:53 (UTC) Exile *Dat artikel was niet fameus, maar nu was ik net bezig met dat hier en daar wat op te lappen :p --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 sep 2012 20:37 (UTC) Artikel Hallo Wild Whiphid! Ik heb een vraag? Hoe maak je een nieuwe pagina/Artikel?Patriot surger (overleg) 19 jan 2013 18:02 (UTC) #Wookieepedia Zal meteen ook hier een berichtje plaatsen, zodat je een notificatie krijgt. Ik ben sinds enkele minuten op de IRC, en zal er ook de rest van de dag te vinden zijn. Je moet gewoon mijn nickname even vermelden en dan wordt mijn client gehighlight. YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月11日、09:25:34 Corfu Prima, ga ik doen. Ik vroeg me af, heb je hier een sjabloon met dat het "Under Construction" is of zo iets dergelijks? --Corfu (overleg) *Ja, maar het is de bedoeling dat dit eigenlijk niet wordt gebruikt. Als je aan iets schrijft, schrijf dan gewoon voort in Word en gooi het online als het helemaal klaar is. Trouwens, gebruik gerust maar de interne links voor alles wat een artikel kan krijgen / hebben. Rode links zijn beter dan geen links ;) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 30 dec 2013 09:10 (UTC) ** Die is er, staat bij Sjabloon:Aanbouw. Maar probeer dat zo min mogelijk te gebruiken. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 30 dec 2013 09:30 (UTC) Horuset System Hey, Ik vroeg me het volgende af: Op de pagina van Esstran Sector wordt gelinkt naar de pagina Horuset System, die ik zelf heb aangemaakt, maar op de pagina van Esstran Sector wordt een rode link weergegeven. Hoe kan ik dit veranderen in een blauwe link? Groeten van Corfu (overleg) 2 jan 2014 11:43 (UTC) :: Ja, klopt, kwam ik zelf ook achter, dat ik de verkeerde gebruikte. Ik zag het eerst niet staan namelijk, maar toen ik het opzocht had ik hem ;) Bedankt! Corfu (overleg) 2 jan 2014 20:59 (UTC) Yodapedia als featured wiki Hoi! Deze keer zal ik eens op jouw overleg een berichtje plaatsen (: Sompeetalay mag hier echter natuurlijk ook op antwoorden (of andere gebruikers, hoe meer reactie hoe liever natuurlijk). Ik was van plan vanaf 2014 elke maand ongeveer een Nederlandstalige wiki in de kijker te zetten. Andere talen doen dit met een systeem dat je kan gaan stemmen en dergelijke, maar helaas geven Nederlandstalige gebruikers zelden tot nooit reactie op blogs op de Centrale Wikia community. Misschien dat dit binnen een half jaar of jaar al anders is, maar in ieder geval is zal ik op het moment zelf moeten kiezen en naar wiki's toe moeten komen. Maar je had het ondertussen waarschijnlijk al geraden: ik vroeg me af of Yodapedia wiki van januari 2014 zou willen worden? Indien wel, zou het altijd leuk zijn mochten je enkele vragen kunnen beantwoorden (zodat ik een blog kan maken :3). Ik laat een plekje open na elke vraag zodat je enige antwoorden daar kan plaatsen. Aangezien jullie beiden en ook andere gebruikers mogen antwoorden, is het waarschijnlijk ook best om je gebruikersnaam er even achter te zetten (tussen haakjes of zo, het maakt niet uit). * Om te beginnen: stel je eens voor :D ** Onze namen zijn Kevin (Wild Whiphid) en Tim (Sompeetalay), en wij zijn sinds de oprichting van Yodapedia, de Nederlandstalige Star Wars wikia, in 2006 de beheerders. Daarnaast zijn we werkzaam bij de Belgische (Nederlandstalige) Star Wars fanclub TeeKay-421, Tim is de huidige voorzitter en eindredacteur, Kevin werkt in de redactie. Ook zijn we sinds kort betrokken bij de totstandkoming van de "Rogues Gallery" feature in het officiële Star Wars Insider magazine, waarin onbekende personages uit de films voorzien worden van een naam, en schrijven we regelmatig voor de officiële Star Wars Blog. * Vind je dat de Yodapedia het verdient om deze maand in de kijker te staan en waarom? ** Yodapedia is opgericht in januari 2007, en wij bestaan deze maand dan ook zeven jaar. In die tijd is de site gestaag gegroeid, met gemiddeld meer dan 100 nieuwe artikelen elke maand. Omdat we met een relatief klein team werken, is dat zeker niet slecht. * Blik even terug in de tijd: sinds je hier begon te editen, welke evolutie heeft de wikia doormaakt? ** Toen Yodapedia begon zaten we nog in het Monobook-tijdperk. Qua uiterlijk is er dus zeker het een en het ander veranderd. Wat voor ons belangrijk was, was dat we geen "kloon" werden van de Engelstalige Star Wars wikia, en veel van onze sjablonen en werkwijzen wijken dan ook wat af van de anderstalige Star Wars wikias. De focus lag voor ons in het begin voornamelijk bij de basis; elementen uit de Star Wars films. Nu die basis er is, verschijnen er relatief meer artikelen over de Expanded Universe. We kiezen ook voor artikels die meteen ter zake komen en niet eindeloos informatie herkauwen die niet nodig is om een bepaald artikel te begrijpen. * Wat zijn de belangrijkste prestaties die jullie als bewerkers hebben verzet in 2013? ** Dat wij steeds ons best deden om nieuwe informatie met betrekking tot de films en tv-series in kort tijdsbestek op de wikia te zetten. We waren hierdoor regelmatig de anderstalige wikias ruim voor. Daarnaast is het altijd goed om te horen dat we ook regelmatig bezocht worden door mensen die onze taal niet machtig zijn, omdat zij de betrouwbaarheid van Yodapedia op prijs stellen. * Wat is het sterkste punt van de Yodapedia (op dit moment)? ** Dat wij onze eigen, unieke identiteit hebben, en geen vertaalde kopie zijn van de Engelstalige Wookieepedia. Helaas is het duidelijk dat andere taalgebieden zichzelf niet zo serieus nemen en regelmatig artikelen klakkeloos overnemen, inclusief fouten. Omdat we maar met een klein team zijn, letten we ook goed op de correctheid en volledigheid van nieuwe artikels, omdat deze anders vergeten worden en blijven bestaan als halve artikels. Yodapedia heeft ook een aantal unieke overzichtspagina's met galerijen en lijsten van namen van bijvoorbeeld personages uit de films en televisiereeksen. Andere Star Wars Wikias hebben zulke overzichtspagina's niet. * Waar kan nog aan gewerkt worden? En waarmee zouden nieuwe gebruikers kunnen komen helpen? ** We zijn er nog lang niet, er is nog zoveel om over te schrijven. Zeker met de nieuwe Star Wars films en tv-series in het verschiet, zullen we voorlopig niet "klaar" zijn. Nieuwe gebruikers zijn natuurlijk welkom, er zijn een hoop korte artikels die perfect gedaan kunnen worden door mensen die nog een beetje hun richting moeten vinden binnen Yodapedia. * Heb je nog tips voor andere bewerkers? Voor mensen die aan Nederlandstalige wikis werken? ** Denk goed na voor je begint met een artikel. Artikels over onderwerpen waar heel veel over te vertellen is, worden natuurlijk vaker bezocht dan artikels over kleinere onderwerpen, maar dat betekent ook dat ze veel beter in orde moeten zijn. Beginnende gebruikers onderschatten vaak het werk dat in lange artikels zit, waardoor het gebeurt dat dingen half af zijn. Je kan een lange tekst best eerst voorbereiden in een tekstverwerker, dat doen wij namelijk ook. Maar een belangrijkere tip is misschien dat je serieus moet kijken naar bronnen, en niet enkel naar een artikel op een anderstalige wikia. Door teksten van andere wikias klakkeloos over te nemen, neem je ook de fouten mee. Daarnaast is het goed om een onderwerp of gebied te vinden waarvan je het leuk vindt om artikels te schrijven. Dat moet voorlopig wel genoeg zijn c: Daarnaast vraag ik me nog af of jullie een plaatje zouden willen maken? Anders doe ik het zelf wel, maar jullie weten wel beter welke afbeeldingen gebruikt zouden kunnen worden. Indien mogelijk plaats ik dit liefst zondag of maandag reeds op de Centrale Wikia community. Groetjes, YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月03日、09:50:17 * Ik heb een opzet gemaakt, ik zal vragen of Gebruiker:Sompeetalay deze kan aanvullen/aanpassen. Wat voor plaatje wil je hebben? --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 3 jan 2014 11:27 (UTC) ** Ja hoor :D de antwoorden zien er prima uit. Voor het plaatje: iets van bij voorkeur 670px op 360px. Het zou de wiki moeten vertegenwoordigen, dus je mag er een beetje een collage van Star Wars van maken (Yoda, wat Jedi, een ruimteschip als je dat zou willen). Als je wel afbeeldingen weet maar niet goed bent in het bewerken kan je gewoon ook de afbeeldingen linken, dan zal ik ze wel samenzetten. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月03日、02:37:10 *** Nagekeken en aangevuld :) Bedankt voor de eer ! Laat ons zeker weten wanneer het online gaat, dan kunnen we overal wat promotie maken ;) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 3 jan 2014 20:50 (UTC) *thumb|250px|Collage Hier is een collage van diverse personages die ik net in elkaar heb gezet, ik denk dat het wel voldoet? Of wil je de titel van "Yodapedia" of iets anders aan tekst erin hebben? --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 3 jan 2014 15:46 (UTC) **Zal ik wel doen (: heel erg bedankt! Ik schrijf de blog morgen (zaterdag) uit en dan kan ik hem hopelijk morgen (ten laatste zondag) online zetten. Ik plaats in elk geval nog een berichtje wanneer dat gebeurd is. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月03日、09:18:36 Op de hoofdpagina (: het beloofde linkje -- jullie staan meteen op de hoofdpagina. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月06日、10:18:28 Kleine aanpassing stelsel-sjabloon Hallo, Ik vroeg me af of het mogelijk was dat je bij het sjabloon van stelsel een kopje "coördinaten" neer kan zetten, net zoals er bij het planeten-sjabloon een zit. (zie hier rechts) Had het ook al gevraagd aan Sompeetalay, die zei dat ik hier moest zijn, dus bij deze ;) Hoop dat het kan, dan kan je makkelijker zien waar een stelsel zich bevindt. Corfu (overleg) 24 jan 2014 13:42 (UTC) * Dat kan, zal ik eens voor kijken. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 24 jan 2014 14:49 (UTC) Rattataki Prima! Ik was ook eerst van plan om een nieuw plaatje (van The Old Republic) erin te zetten maar zag toen dat er een plaatje van Ventress was, waarvan ik dus dacht dat het een Rattataki was ;) Maar weet je waarom is dat dan veranderd naar Dathomirian? Vind ik iig wel raar... Corfu (overleg) 3 feb 2014 17:49 (UTC) Categorieën Klopt, ik zag het zelf ook pas net. Ga ik op letten, bedankt! Corfu (overleg) 22 feb 2014 15:26 (UTC) Plaatjes sectoren grijs Hey Wild Whiphid. Ik had een vraagje over je plaatjes die je gebruikt bij de sectoren. Hoe maak je die zo deels grijs? Alvast bedankt :) --Corfu (overleg) 18 apr 2014 16:06 (UTC) * Photoshop :). Ik zal wel plaatjes bij de sectors zetten als ik ze heb. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 18 apr 2014 16:08 (UTC) * Ah thanks :) --Corfu (overleg) 19 apr 2014 17:45 (UTC) Sjabloon "echte personen" Het sjabloon "Echte Personen" werkt niet helemaal goed: als ik bij bijvoorbeeld Rol niks intyp komt er op de uiteindelijke pagina te staan. Ohja en nog een tip: het zou leuk zijn als je hem in dezelfde stijl zou kunnen maken als de rest van de sjablonen op YP :) --Corfu (overleg) 8 jun 2014 08:38 (UTC) * Ah die is er met de update niet doorheen gekomen, ik zal daar even naar kijken vandaag of morgen. Ik moet nl. een deel van de code herschrijven en daar gaat even werk in zitten. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 8 jun 2014 20:58 (UTC) * Thanks en succes! :) --Corfu (overleg) 9 jun 2014 21:27 (UTC) SWTOR Jedi Hey Whiphid, ik zal er aan denken. En verder bedankt :) --Corfu (overleg) 10 jan 2015 11:31 (UTC) Hi Hi :) My name is Mustafar29 and I'am Polish editor of Wikia and Biblioteka Ossus. I want to split Canon and Legends like there. What do you think about this?? Replay on my discussion page. Bye :) --Mustafar29 (overleg) 31 jul 2015 17:45 (UTC) * If you really think that is necessary. We will not be doing a split on this Wikia. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 31 jul 2015 19:46 (UTC) RecentChanges interwikis Hi! Can you add interwiki links to MediaWiki:Recentchangestext? The full code is here :) ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntum ''the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 1 aug 2015 14:20 (UTC) Episode 7 Aangezien volgens mijn bios de film vanaf woensdag zal draaien, vroeg ik me af of jij en Sompeetalay graag een nieuwe spotlight hadden voor The Force Awakens? Ik dacht aan iets van deze aard. Laat me weten als jullie het goedvinden :) YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年12月12日、13:22:01 * Ziet er goed uit. Wat mij betreft prima, hopelijk gaat het ons een beetje lukken de dingen een beetje tijdig bij te werken. Scheelt dat boeken als de Visual Dictionary ook deze week al uitkomen :D --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 14 dec 2015 22:43 (UTC) ::Dankjewel! Ik zal hem zo snel mogelijk uploaden omdat nu natuurlijk het meeste verkeer zal toestromen. Hopelijk komen er naast nieuwe lezers ook enkele nieuwe bewerkers bij die helpen om de informatie allemaal toe te voegen :) ik denk wel dat we erover eens zijn dat dat het ideale scenario zou zijn. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年12月16日、17:47:03 ar Waarom heb je mijn aanpassingen verwijderd ? * Omdat ze niet voldoen aan de algemene regels, en de beheerders hier niet zijn om alle losse zinnetjes die iedereen in deze belangrijke artikelen plakt te corrigeren. Zeker nu de film uit is moeten we een beetje op letten dat de artikelen er verzorgd uitzien. Als je vragen hebt of hulp nodig hebt, dan hoor ik dat graag. Maar we hebben in het verleden te vaak mensen gehad die alleen maar een beetje vlug wat zinnetjes willen toevoegen aan belangrijke artikelen en daarna weer verdwenen.--Wild Whiphid (Contact) 18 dec 2015 09:23 (UTC) Nieuwe gebruiker Hallo, ik laat bij deze hier een bericht na, want weet anders niet waar ik het moet plaatsen. Ik had graag geweten wat ik moet doen, om jullie te helpen met alles wat Star Wars betreft, ben een heel grote fan, ik heb veel documentaties, alles films (aangepaste en niet aangepaste versies) uiteraard de series. ik heb behoorlijk wat boeken gelezen, en heb een zeer uitgebreid collectie aan comics... Vildior Verhaallijnen Films Hee Kevin, Ik heb een kleine vraag voor de administrators (en ik denk dat jij me wel kunt helpen). Wij bieden al een lange tijd jullie wiki aan op onze hoofdpagina als partnerwiki en jullie staan intussen in de Nederlandse Disney balk. Zouden wij misschien omdat jullie een partnerwiki zijn de geschreven verhaallijnen van de hoofdfilms mogen overnemen? Wij schrijven onze eigen pagina maar zouden graag de geschreven verhaallijn over willen nemen omdat dit heel veel tijd kost. Ik vraag alleen om de belangrijkste films (tot zover dus deel 1 t/m 7). Laat me weten of je dit goed vindt. Met vriendelijke groet, Lorenzo (Vertegenwoordiger Disney Wiki NL) P.s. Tim heeft zijn toestemming gegeven en we hebben nu alleen jouw toestemming nodig * Wat mij betreft prima, als je er een linkje onder zet zodat mensen naar onze Wikia komen, des te beter! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 26 aug 2016 07:08 (UTC) * Natuurlijk zal ik dat doen, er komt een referentie en we zorgen ervoor dat het duidelijk wordt dat de tekst door jullie gemaakt is. Hartstikke bedankt! -Lorie10